Attack on Seraph
by Wipeout3a2
Summary: Eren, Levi and a random Survey Corps member(OC)make a team to investigate the titan in the wall. What truly is in there? Read on to find out! This is AOT non canon, following the story-line of Seraph of the end. Starts at 2020 while Yuichiro Amane is in high school. LONG-TERM HIATUS
1. Dominic Longrunner

**Chapter 1: Dominic Longrunner**

After the events following the end of the Attack on Titan Manga, Eren Yeager takes a closer look at the hole in the wall. The small one where the titan was seen residing in.

"Eren! I want to have a word with you if you please. Outside, thank you very much." Called Levi. Levi is a short man about 5'3", black haired and treats everyone like trash. Well, almost everyone.

"Yes, of course Captain!" Eren replied then turning to Armin, "Sorry Armin, looks like my night with you guys will have to wait. You guys go on without me, I'll be right with you. You guys are so noisy, I'll bet Levi is going to make you clean the castle spotless!"

"Sure sure, Eren. Whatever you say. You know where to find us! See ya!" Armin rebuked quickly before leaving.

Eren, 5'7". Lean with brown hair. All in all, a very average person. Doesn't have any particularly eye-catching details. He walked out of the castle in which he and his squad was residing in for the time being. Catching Captain Levi's eye, he followed his captain to a corner where he was presented with an ODMGear (Omni-Directional Maneuver Gear), fully equipped 2 spare gas tanks, 4 spare blades, 2 automatic pistols, its ammunition, and the Scouting Regiment Custom Combat Harness. Eren's eyebrow raised as Captain Levi walks over to the harness, picks it up, and presents it formally to him. Taking the Harness from Levi's Hands, He notices a name sewed into the fabric. _Eren Yeager, Special Operation Squad._ Eren looks back up to Levi just in-time to hear him say the words he had always dreamed of hearing.

"Eren, welcome to the Survey Corps. For your services to humanity, I promote you to official rank of Corporal. Congratulations." Levi said as he presented the chevrons of a Corporal to the stunned boy.

"Sir, I… Thank you Captain!" Eren whispered as he shakily accepted the Harness and the chevron.

"Don't thank me, corporal. You've earned it. I just want to apologies for treating you like livestock, and to thank you for staying strong during the time of crisis. After all, they were gunning for you and Historia especially." Levi said as he put on his gear. "Eren, suit up, we are going to see your friends. Drunk already, I believe. Oh, and you can order them around if you want. They are, after all, of lower rank of you by 2. Once that's done, I need to introduce you to someone.

Eren quickly equipped his Gear, awaiting the sure to-be fun ride around Wall Rose. Once ready, the 2 of them took off into the night. Grappling up the nearest building and propelling themselves faster than anyone on the field should. When they finally reached the bar where the rest of the squad was, they had already wasted a full gas tank. The gas tank was filled with enough gas to let a user travel for 6km non-stop in 30 minutes. Yet they finished it in 3 minutes, travelling a total distance of only 600m. Both Captain Levi and Corporal Eren walked into the bar only to notice the small group of impossibly drunk Survey Corps troops dancing around the room. Levi took one look at everybody, a second at all the girls, and walked right back out. Eren, slightly slow, couldn't quite get what he was seeing right before him. When he finally understood, he dashed out the door, slamming right into Levi.

"Oomph! Eren! So help me, I will demote you!" Levi said quite angrily as he was having a conversation with someone before being mercilessly crushed under Eren's weight.

"Sorry Captain! The sight was too horrific for me to comprehend, I just ran out, sir!" Eren said, still shaken.

"Huh… Sorry about that Dom, this is Eren Yeager, the one I told you about?" Levi said to the man he was currently talking to.

"This is the one? Are you sure? He doesn't seem special to me. If anything, I'd say he's just a rookie who survived the war, that's all." Dom said.

"That is exactly right. Except, He's a rookie that survived with me." Levi bit back. "Look, Dominic, I don't know what you want to say but we will work as a team."

"Huh? What? What are you talking about, Captain?" Eren asked, confused.

"Ah yes, of course. Eren, this is Corporal Dominic Longrunner of the Survey Corps Special Weapons and Tactics Division. He has been selected for a Top-Secret Mission that Historia told me to get done. Remember the hole where the Titan's eye was seen? Yep, we go there." Levi explained to the ever so clueless Eren. "Restock at the nearest Supply Centre, pull in 4 gas tanks and Food rations for 3 days. Meet us at the top of the wall tomorrow night at exactly 2330 hours. You got that? Right, we'll see you then." With that Levi and Dom walked off into the darkness. Eren rushes back to the castle to get a good night's sleep.

 **A.N. So the first chapter of my new Fanfiction. Dominic is an OC by the way and I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Owari no Seraph! Please Comment on what you think. I've been taking writing classes to get better at this!**


	2. High King Alarik

Eren woke up in pain. When his eyes opened, he could not see anything. When he tried to move his hands and arms, he could not, feeling bound, When he tried to move his legs, he realized that he could not feel them. As he tried to breathe, he felt pressure to his chest. Finally, in an attempt to escape the horrible prison he was subjected to, he injured himself and transformed into a titan. Looking around the area he was in, he realized that he was in the castle, and looking a slight bit closer, he saw that his drunken friends were actually all over him.

" _Huh… So that's what it was? What a panic that was."_ Eren thought as he exited the body that he made. Walking out, he noticed a patrol squad of Military Police rushing towards his position.

"Hey kid! What the hell happened here?" One of the squad asked as he took out a notepad and began jotting down the incident.

"What are you doing here? This is the Survey Corps Headquarters. You have no business in being here regardless of what happened." Eren replied with a huff, offended at being called a kid.

"What are we doing here?" A MP asked. "What are you doing here? You know full well that this place is restricted. We can and will arrest you for trespassing."

"Trespassing? Ha! You can't do that, only the Survey Corp can. I believe you'd better run along quietly now, I think I see Captain Levi along with Section Commander Hanji coming along the road now." Eren scoffed.

"Oh I don't think so kid. I'm going to call them in now to arrest you for placing your nose where it does not belong!" The MP said.

The MP ran off to the direction of the incoming 2 Survey Corp commanders. After a quick chat, all 3 of them came running to the castle. When the trio reached the foot of the castle, Eren quickly pulled himself into a salute.

"Morning Captain! Commander!" Eren called.

"Look, see? This rascal was found lurking outside the castle after a loud bang was heard. I suspect he was the cause of it." The MP told the 2 Leaders.

"Yes well, he is a rascal. And I dare say that he really is the cause of the bang, just not in the way you are thinking. Trespassing though? Really? I thought you were smarter than this. This is Corporal Eren Yeager, Survey Corps Special Operation Squad." Levi told the MP while eyeing the sheepish-looking Eren. "Now don't you think you should be running along? Or should I report this instead?"

"We'll be on our way, sir. Sorry to disturb you." The MP said as he and his 2 lackeys walked away.

"Now then, Eren. What exactly happened here?" Levi asked the boy.

"Ah, well… it's a little awkward… um, remember last night captain? Well apparently, my friend all got super drunk and piled up on top of me last night and when I woke up, I was practically suffocating. Thinking I was in prison or was captured, I transformed and well, see for yourself…" Eren replied the captain, looking at the floor all the way.

"Look Eren, just do what I told you to do yesterday ok? We'll deal with it. Oh and remember to suit up first. Wear your chevrons!" Levi shouted to Eren as he walked back in to grab his gear.

 _12 Hours Later_

Eren stood at the top of wall Sina just above the hole. Just moments later, he heard a tap behind him and when he turned both Captain Levi and Corporal Dominic were seen walking towards him. Levi gestured to his gas tank as to ask about the supplies. Eren then turned slightly revealing the small pile of supplies he had gathered. He then held up a small box of tea leaves. At this, Levi walked ever so slightly faster to take the box from Eren's hands. Looking inside, Levi let out a small smile of satisfaction and placed the box inside a Utility pouch he had.

"Good, good. Grab your share, we move now. Prepare for combat." Levi whispered to both men as he moved swiftly to pack his things.

Once all the supplies had been packed, the trio abseiled down the wall into the hole. Using the crystals found in the Cave of Titans, the group brightened up the gap and entered it. Once inside, they were shocked. Hundreds of humans walked to and fro inside the walls. Clinging to the sides of the wall, the 3 came closer to the ground just before a human who had noticed them transformed to get closer.

"You… are from outside…" The Titan spoke.

"Yes, we are. We are here to discover the secrets of this wall." Levi said, astonished that the Titan could talk.

"Shocked? Yes I suppose you are. Would you like to follow me to my home for some food? I could explain everything to you there." The Titan offered. "By the way, my name is Alarik. Now if you would please?" Alarik shrunk back down to human size. He gestured to the soldiers and walked towards what looked like a castle built into the wall.

Inside the castle, the trio was given water and offered a seat as Alarik sat at his Royal Chair. "Now then, where shall we begin? Oh Yes, of course names. I am High King Alarik of Wall Sina. I've been in place for 20 years. And I am known as you outsiders as the Wall Titan. Familiar?"

"Yes… I am Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps."

"I am Corporal Dominic Longrunner of the Survey Corps."

"I am Corporal Eren Yeager of…?" Eren said as he was interrupted by the king.

Hand outstretched towards Eren, he asked "Sorry, did you say Yeager? Are you related to someone named Grisha Yeager?"

"Yes, he is my father… wait, you don't mean to tell me that you turned into a titan because of him?!" Eren asked, shocked.

"Quite true actually boy. I though I was wrong when I first saw your face, but now I'm certain. You are like us, a titan-shifter. I though I could stop him when I burned his notebook but it seems I am greatly mistaken." The king said in dismay. He then looked up, eyes shining and ran off to a room.

"Well, that was unexpected." Eren said. Levi draped his arm around Eren, squeezed him and pulled back. "As was that."

The king reappeared with an old dusty book in his hands. "This is an old book depicting a time before the titans. A long time when technology is nothing like ours. If you can believe it, more advanced technology. You three are depicted in this book. This is a quote from the book. ' _Three shall appear after the fall of the false king, they shall be the bane of the Titans, and they shall bring peace back to our lands.'_

"Quickly, we must get you ready for your journey! Eat, drink and rest for now. I shall get rooms ready for you. Tomorrow, I shall send you on your way." The king said excitedly

 **A.N. Hey guys, the second Chapter of Attack on Seraph. For you Seraph of the End fans, they will show up in the next chapter. Please review! I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Owari no Seraph.**


	3. The Modern Past

"Hey Eren, wake up!" Levi shouted as he got dressed. Eren awoke to the uncomfortable light of crystal in his eyes.

"Ugh, move the light away from my face, Captain. I'm moving." Eren moaned as he pushed Levi's hand away. He promptly got up and went to wash in a bathroom that he found in his room. The bathroom is not something Eren was accustomed to as it was lined with gold, had a marble seat and a long and deep urinal hole. It was so deep that even he could not see or smell what was down there. Once finished, he stepped out and equipped his gear only to be interrupted by the king walking into the room.

"Friends, are you ready? Ah, Eren, do not bother with your weapons. We shall provide you with special weapons that will be far more effective against your foes. Please do hurry, the portal shall open in a few moments! Oh how exciting!" The king told Eren as he walked right back out the door.

" _Portal? Hmm, well this'll get interesting."_ Eren thought.

Eren, finished, walked out of the room to meet Levi and Dominic in the hall.

"Oh, good morning to you, boy. I believe the good king has already addressed you? Well what do you think about the 'Portal'?" Dominic asked Eren.

"I have no idea, Dominic. What about you Captain?" Eren replied.

"Same thing here, Eren. By the way, from now on, you can call me by my name. No need for ' _Captain this_ ' and ' _Captain that_ '. Levis is fine." Levi told Eren.

"Of course, you can call me Dom, Eren. Calling my full name would be tedious in battle." Dom told Eren as well.

A butler came round the corner and found the trio chatting away. "Sirs, the king is waiting for you at the Chapel of the Fangs." The butler said. He then walked back the way he came, gesturing to the 3 to follow him.

When the group, now redubbed Squad Levi, set foot in the Chapel, a group of religious-looking people came up to them offering food and water. Pushing pass them, the squad made their way to the front where they met the king.

"Come, people of the prophecy. I shall introduce you to the Weapons of the Knights. Each of the 6 blades has a demon residing in them. These Demons will be your tool in defeating the Enemies. Now then, for Corporal Dominic Longrunner, I present to you your 2 Blades, Miyuki and Haruno. Corporal, please step inside the Ritual Circle and pull the blades to begin.

Dominic pulled the blades and became engulfed in red light. [Sorry to all the fans out there. I'm not too certain on the process so I'll do a separate story on these parts.]

"Now for Captain Levi Ackerman, I present to you Sabaku and Gecko." [Again, sorry.]

"Finally, for the Titan-Shifter Corporal Eren Yeager, Blades Obito and Maisara."

Once all 3 of the squad had fully recovered from their ordeal, they were set atop a small platform facing a circle of stones protruding from the wall. A Priest held a gong and hit it 3 times. On the 3rd strike, a white and green mist began circling the circle and with a soft thud, the portal showed itself fully.

"Now then, please step through the portal and save humanity!" The king said.

"WAIT! Sir, you forgot the cure!" A priest showed up holding 2 vials and a syringe.

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry Levi, Dominic. Please take the cure first. The place you are going is infected with a virus that kills anyone above the age of 13. Only those who have the cure will be immune to it." The king said as he held the syringe aloft.

"Wait, isn't that the thing that turns you into a titan?" Levi asked, suspicious.

"Well yes and no. This is a heavily downgraded version of it. It won't turn you but you will feel more powerful time to time. It's like getting in the heat of battle without the battle. Just take it." The king told the 2 as they were injected with the liquid.

Squad Levi walked through the portal to find themselves falling. The 3 quickly grappled to a nearby building. Looking around, they were amazed. A battle raged below them, hordes of military dressed people surged against a wave of white wonder. Looking a bit closer, they noticed that a leader of the black dressed people has noticed them. As fast as they could, they got to the top of the structure they were on.

"Woah…"

 **A.N. End of chapter 3, please review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks!**


	4. Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose

Eren, Levi and Dom stood at the top of the ruined structure. A tall 70m Office building painted Jet Black. Continuously, The battle between the Black-clothed, normal dying people and the White-clothed dissolving people. Exotic as it is, the squad still has to find the leader of either side to see the situation. But before anyone can decide, a small group of white-clothed men appeared from the side of the building.

"Die Human!" The man said. With quick reactions, the trio drew their blades and whipped around them with their gear. Old habits die hard as they tried to aim the nape of the neck before realizing their mistake. Short-slicing the enemies, they watched them disintegrate before their eyes.

Once the battle adrenaline has worn-off, they collected themselves and sheathed their weapons.

"Captain, Dom, did you see that? Their bodies disintegrated and their ears are pointed." Eren said, astonished.

"I did and... watch your back!" Levi shouted as he noticed 3 black-clad men appear in his peripheral vision. Again drawing his blades, he whirled around, his squad following suit.

The strange men stood calmly in front of the squad despite the fact that their weapons are out. Quick observations tell Levi that the man in the center is the leader with his insignia and medals all over his top.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Guren of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. You are?" The man asked formally.

"I am Captain Levi, my comrades are Corporal Eren Yeager and Corporal Dominic Longrunner of the Scouting Regiment." Levi replies with a weary look.

"Scouting Regiment? Of what Army? Are you from an Organization? Does the name Hyakuya mean anything to you?" The LTC asks.

"We are from the Survey Corps of the Humanities Last Stand Army or The Wall Army. No, that name means nothing to me or any of us." Eren blurts out. Levi punches him in the face as he normally would when Eren was being a nuisance. Eren flys back a little before doing a little flip and lands perfectly on his 2 feet. He then walks back to Levi's side, small grin on his face.

"I'm sorry for my subordinate's behavior, Lieutenant Colonel, back where we are from, discipline is not a concern due to the fact that as soon as they are done training, they are sent straight to the combat field. Wait, what year is it?" Levi asks

"Hmm? Its year 2020. You should know that." Guren replies

"I'm afraid to tell you this, LTC, but we have very unbelievable news for you. We come from a time far after your problems. In our time, we do not combat these creatures but we fight Titans. The shortest being 3m and the tallest 80m. They have regenerative powers and can only be killed by slicing the nape of the neck. Our time year is 851. That is 851 years after the fall of the major country powers." Levi says seriously.

"Time travel? Seriously? I see why you would think I would not believe you." Guren says. "Besides, your weapons look like the Cursed gear that we are currently using."

"These weapons were given to us by the High King Alarik of our time. We were informed that there was demon residing in them and we sealed the contract successfully." Levi says as he draws his blades.

"Ugh… you people will make my head spin… anyway, just meet me downstairs at the position I was earlier. Maybe you future people can help me plan a victory." Guren told the trio as he runs down the stairs. Stopping for a little bit, he turns and asks, "Are you three coming?"

"Ah yes, we'll meet you below, Guren." Levi says as he nods at Eren and Dom to draw their weapons and scale down the structure. The squad took a running jump and free-fall the structure. Spreading their arms and legs like a majestic F***ing eagle they are, they managed to get right on top of the Lieutenant the final 20m, the trio launched their ODMGear and used the gravity to allow them to ark just millimeters from the ground and land just behind the LTC.

"What the… how did you? You fell 60m of pure free-falling and landed behind me without a scratch? Maybe you are from the future." Guren says, astonished. The rest of his team, just as astonished, shakes it off and introduces themselves.

"Hi! I'm Second Lieutenant Sayuri Hanayori!" The first of the team says.

"Second Lieutenant Shigure Yukimi." The second says as she bows slightly. Eren blushes slightly and returned the bow, earning a nudge from Levi.

"Colonel Mito Jujo. Nice to meet you."

"Colonel Norito Goshi. A pleasure, I'm sure."

"I am Captain Levi Ackerman. This is Corporal Eren Yeager and Corporal Dominic Longrunner." Levi introduces the team again. "Now then, lets plan."

 **A.N. Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I know it's a short chapter and it should not take me that long to write. Sorry bout that. Anyways, please review! It is much appreciated.**


End file.
